


domestic fluff

by forest_green



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_green/pseuds/forest_green
Summary: In which Louis is a massive cockblock and Zayn’s over it.





	domestic fluff

Zayn turns his car off and hurries Drax inside before fetching the groceries. He slips at least two times on the snow in his ‘impractical pretentious shoes’ as Harry calls them. They’re Italian leather, thank you very much, is Zayn’s usual answer. On other occasions he just kisses his husband to shut him up, a trick that has been a pillar to their successful marriage. 

“Hey honey!” The devil himself calls from their kitchen and Zayn can feel his lips stretch in a smile. 

“Hi baby.” Zayn places the grocery bags on the counter and puts his arms around Harry from behind, kissing his neck. 

Harry turns in his arms and grins, circling his arms around Zayn’s shoulders. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Zayn tugs at a strand of Harry’s hair that’s tucked into a bright pink bow. 

“Oh.” Harry touches the bow like he just realised it’s there and blushes a pretty pink, “I forgot to remove it. We had crafts today and my students wanted to decorate me.” 

Zayn looks at his husband and feels his heart fill to the brim with love, just it’s done for the past five years whenever he’s looked at Harry. “You look adorable.” 

Harry swats at his chest, “No I don’t. You’re ridiculous.” 

“Hmm, I’ll show you ridiculous.” Zayn tightens his hold on Harry’s waist and bites at his jaw. 

“Absolutely disgusting.” Louis appears at the doorway and pushes past them to get to the coffee machine. 

“I told you it was a mistake letting him stay with us.” Zayn says. 

Harry giggles, “He’s just jealous babe, it’s not his fault.” 

“I hate both of you.” Louis pouts. 

“Maybe you should go live somewhere that’s not with us then.” Zayn shrugs. 

Louis rolls his eyes, “I said I’m looking for a place!” 

“You’ve been saying that for a month Louis.” 

“It’s hard to find a nice place in London! Do you know how expensive the places near town are? I can’t travel in the bus to buy my groceries.” Louis complains. 

“Don’t be mean Zayn. Louis, you can stay as long as you like.” Harry smiles sweetly at him. 

“See this is why I love you most.” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek and glares at Zayn before heading to his room. 

“You shouldn’t encourage him. He might actually move in with us.” Zayn says. 

“Oh come on Zee, he just had a bad breakup and he’s your best friend.” Harry gives him the ‘be nice’ eyebrows. 

“Yeah yeah.” Zayn sighs, “I just wanna be able to fuck you on the kitchen counter without the risk of someone walking in. It’s why we got this house in the first place.” 

“Oh is that why?” Harry tries to look offended. “Why, if I had known your intentions I wouldn’t have moved in with you.” 

“You sure about that babe?” Zayn squeezes Harry’s ass and he squeaks in surprise. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I leave the room for one second.” Louis groans. 

Zayn gives him a scathing glare. 

“Fine, fine I’ll take my sugar and go.” Louis puts up his hands then mutters something about headphones as he’s exiting. 

Harry laughs and pushes Zayn away when he goes for him again. “Go take a shower while I finish up dinner.” 

Zayn pouts. 

“I bought a can of whipped cream.” Harry wiggles his eyebrows. “I might let you eat it in the bedroom if you’re nice to Louis.” 

Zayn’s excited enough by the prospect to leave Harry to dinner as he takes a shower upstairs. 

They have a couple of neighbours over for dinner because Harry can never seem to cook for just two. Zayn’s disappointed by the disappearance of the bow and the ‘kiss the cook’ apron that serves as a perfect excuse for him to jump Harry. Because boy, does he want to jump Harry. He looks edible in his translucent white shirt. 

Fortunately, Zayn’s irritated enough by the shirt Harry forced him into to not act on his urges. 

Liam and Cheryl are always lovely company and Niall always brings wine. Nick is a little too buddy-buddy with Harry for Zayn to really enjoy his humour, but his boyfriend, Jack, usually reigns him in so Zayn’s never too worried. 

Zayn can’t help that his hand always falls on Harry’s thigh so he doesn’t really know what the flustered looks Harry keeps shooting him are all about. He does know though, he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

Ever since Louis has invited himself to live with the Maliks, Zayn and Harry have had to consciously think about where and when they’re having sex. Which means less sex. Which means an unhappy Zayn. 

“Harry you okay? You look a little sick mate.” Liam puts his fork down. 

“Yeah I’m good.” His voice raises in pitch towards the end as Zayn slips his hand higher on Harry’s thigh, almost touching his crotch now. 

Liam looks unconvinced but nods before he’s pulled into a conversation about football scores by Louis. 

“Zayn.” Harry hisses in his ear while no one’s looking at them. 

Zayn ignores him, smirking while he looks straight ahead. He sees Harry narrow his eyes in his peripheral before he gets a determined look on his face and removes the hair tie on his wrist. Oh, Harry’s playing. 

Zayn gulps when he sees the hickey he’d left on Harry’s neck this morning, now clearly visible with Harry’s hair pulled back into a bun. Fuck him, he really wants to bite it again, make it so dark that it doesn’t fade away for a week. 

“Right Zayn?” Niall asks. 

“Huh?” Zayn splutters. He can almost feel Harry holding back a smile. 

Niall frowns at him, “Have you not been listening this whole time?” 

Louis looks between Harry and Zayn and groans dramatically, “They’re doing the thing.” 

“What thing?” Jack asks. 

“The thing where they...” Louis waves his hand around vaguely, “just like look at each other like they’re seconds from fucking each other senseless. It’s some kind of weird foreplay.” 

Liam chokes on his food and Cheryl looks far too amused beside him. Niall’s eyebrows are slowly merging with his hairline and Nick is almost crying with laughter while Jack shakes his head at him. Harry looks ready for the ground to swallow him whole so Zayn hardly thinks he’ll be vouching for Louis any longer. 

“Oh my god, I’ve seen them do that!” Nick says, delighted. “At Disney World out of all the places too! We were surrounded by children.” 

“Oh my god.” Harry whispers, mortified, gradually sinking in his chair. 

“Hey you should look up to us. The sex gets better everyday even after five years together.” Zayn points his fork at Nick and Louis. 

“Jesus Christ.” Harry’s turning an alarming shade of red and Zayn’s pretty sure he’s just going to find a puddle of shame the next time he looks over by the way Harry is slowly trying to disappear. The only person rivalling Harry seems to be Liam who has given up on eating tonight. 

Nick nods, impressed and Niall just shakes his head muttering, “I’ve not had enough wine for this.” 

“The quinoa is great Harry. And I love the little sauce on the side.” Cheryl says kindly and Harry looks up at her with a grateful expression. 

“Thanks Cher.” Harry sighs and gives her a smile. 

When it’s finally, finally over and they’ve seen everyone off with some leftovers, Zayn pushes Harry against the wall and kisses the life out of him. 

Louis was smart enough to shut himself in his room as soon as they were alone and Zayn will have to buy him and apology gift for how loud he’s gonna make Harry scream tonight. 

Harry fists Zayn’s hair, opening his mouth for Zayn, perfectly pliant under Zayn’s hands. Zayn takes a hold of Harry’s right thigh and hitches his leg up so it’s wrapped around Zayn’s waist and Harry moans at the friction. 

Zayn digs his fingers in that delicious flesh and pulls Harry even harder against him. Zayn’s always loved Harry’s thick thighs- even though Harry continually complains about them- and never lets him lose enough weight to get a thigh gap. He knows Harry secretly preens under his fixation on them though, so it’s all good. 

They move to the bedroom when they can’t keep from ripping each other’s clothes off any longer. This is the exact problem Zayn has with Louis’ stay here. If it wasn’t for him, Zayn would have fucked Harry right there on the stairwell. 

Zayn fucks Harry into the mattress instead, quick and frantic like he’s been starving for Harry and now that he’s got him, he’s taking him all at once, every single drop. Harry does scream, not even Zayn’s name most of the time, like he’s so out of his mind he can’t form words. And Zayn loves every second of it. He didn’t lie when he said the sex keeps getting better. 

Harry is incredibly smug about it the next morning– a complete role reversal from the night before– not even shooting a single apologetic look at Louis when he gives them disgusted looks the next morning. 

Zayn’s not complaining though, not when Harry snogs him in the driveway before Zayn goes to work. 

“Louis will see.” Zayn says before kissing him again. 

“Let him. He deserves it.” Harry replies, kissing Zayn harder. 

Zayn grips his hips and plasters Harry against him, all his motivation to leave for work gone out the window. 

“I’m not mad enough at Louis to suck you off in the driveway though, so you better go.” Harry says breathily when they part. 

“You should get mad at him more.” Zayn smirks. 

“I can’t believe you’re using me as foreplay!” Louis shouts out of the window. 

They both collapse into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @stylesfool!


End file.
